


在辉|不要相信笨蛋

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: *在辉PWP  一发完
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon
Kudos: 1





	在辉|不要相信笨蛋

亲一下会怎么样呢？

金辉映站在李在允旁边刷牙的时候被自己脑海里突然冒出来的念头吓了一跳，牙膏沫沾了一点在下巴上。金辉映叼着牙刷，眼神忍不住在李在允脸上胡乱的飘。

是蛮好的，可能会像棉花糖。他明明不喜欢吃甜的，却突然觉得哥哥的脸颊就应该是这种触感，可能是因为今天他捏了一下，也可能是因为李在允总是不经意蹭过他的脖颈。那会是软软的，有点痒，有时候还会带起一阵酥麻的感觉在心上窜过。

金辉映有些迟钝的感受着这些。他说不上自己对亲亲抱抱有什么感受，好像没有太喜欢，因为他总是下意识的躲开，身体总是比脑袋先一步做出反应。

是一样的反应。因为不喜欢而躲开，或者因为害羞。

金辉映又被自己的想法吓了一跳。

李在允的手指放在他下巴上的时候金辉映又因为自己的走神被吓到了，他哆嗦了一下，差点呛到自己，赶忙把牙膏泡沫吐在池子里。

“怎么刷个牙还能发呆，差点滴到衣服上。”李在允轻轻拍拍他的后背。

不会是因为害羞的。金辉映一边漱口一边想，但也不是因为不喜欢，那是因为什么呢？

所以是因为喜欢么？金辉映思考着，李在允又喊他的名字。

金辉映转过来，挡住了水池。他突然期望李在允变成一颗棉花糖。

李在允的手指在他面前晃，“今天怎么了？总是在发呆。”他的手指晃的金辉映有些晕。李在允的手指上是他刚才不小心快要滴到衣服上的牙膏泡沫，因为他挡住水池所以没办法洗掉。

金辉映伸出舌头舔了一下，薄荷的味道。如果酒店的牙膏可以换个味道就好了，总是薄荷，经纪人哥哥买的牙膏也总是薄荷。

不像在允哥会买草莓味的，金辉映觉得很喜欢。可是他分明不贪恋甜食，因此也想不明白自己为什么喜欢。

回过神来之后金辉映才想起来自己做了什么。李在允看着他的表情有点阴沉，金辉映的思绪又飘了，他想可能李在允不喜欢薄荷味。

所以他又舔了一下。

“哥不喜欢薄荷味么？”金辉映问他，却自顾自的点点头，“难怪每次哥自己买牙膏都会买草莓味的，甜甜的。”

李在允没有回答他，只是看着他。

为什么不开心呢？金辉映抿了抿嘴唇，心想这可能是因为自己不小心把牙膏弄到衣服上了。

他可以道歉的。金辉映抬头的时候看到了李在允的嘴唇，想到了自己一开始的问题。

亲一下会怎么样呢？

所以不能怪他，金辉映觉得有点委屈了。自己分明是因为在思考和李在允有关的事情才走神的。这至少也要算他们一人一半的错误。

金辉映突然不想道歉了。他嘴角向下一咧，也不管面前的人，快步跑出了洗手间。

在床上躺了一会儿李在允才走出来，金辉映通过声音判断李在允打扫了一下洗手池周围。他背对着那里，也不想知道李在允到底是不是如他所推测的一样。他在心里嘀咕了一会儿，突然感到身上一沉。

“辉映。”李在允又喊他的名字，声音有点低也有点沙哑，就凑在金辉映耳朵边，“怎么突然不开心了。”

痒，又麻麻的，所以金辉映想躲开，可是他不太能做到。因此窝在那里不动弹了。他试图把头埋在被子里，瓮声瓮气的说，“哥又随便生气。”

“我没有生气。”李在允有些无奈的叹了口气，可是吐息之间尽数拍打在金辉映的脖颈，又引来一阵轻颤。

金辉映不知道怎么解释，因为说出来李在允刚才的表情是很复杂的，而且李在允也看不见自己的脸。所以他胡乱编了一个理由，“因为哥不喜欢薄荷味的牙膏。”

说到这里他竟然有点难过，李在允因为他不小心的举动就生气了。他承认平时他有说一些有点过分的话来惹李在允生气，可是今天他没有，他也不是故意的。

可是他平时也不是故意的，不然在允哥就不理他了。他只是想哥哥多看看他。

他都说了不是因为不喜欢才躲开搂搂抱抱的，也不是因为害羞。

是因为喜欢才这样的。

金辉映有点想哭，因为李在允是笨蛋。但是他又觉得就这样掉眼泪了不是很酷，所以他吸了吸鼻子，“哥是笨蛋。”

因为他都想明白了，那些掠过心口的酥麻是因为什么，李在允却还在因为自己差点把牙膏弄到身上生气。

“你的小脑袋里都在想什么呢。”李在允揉了揉他的脑袋，又亲了他一口，语气又温柔了些，“我真的没有生气。”

“真的么。”金辉映转过来，眼眶还红红的，“你刚才的眼神可凶了。”

说完他又小声的补充道，“我是因为在想哥的事情才走神的。”

“什么？”

金辉映盯着他的嘴唇看了一会儿，抬起头飞快的亲了一下。

李在允沉默了。

金辉映有些别扭的别过脸不去看他。

“你在想的就是这些事情？”李在允问他。

“路云哥说仁诚哥的嘴唇像棉花糖一样软。”金辉映停顿了一下，“他喜欢仁诚哥。”然后他的声音越来越小，像是在自言自语“喜欢是不是像棉花糖一样的感觉？”

“可能路云哥在骗我，因为我说自己不知道喜欢是什么感觉他才骗我的。”金辉映看了李在允一眼，“因为好像不是棉花糖一样的感觉，嘴唇也不是，手指也不是。”

“那是什么感觉？”

金辉映望向他的眼神有点迷茫，“不知道。”他踌躇了一会儿又别过脸去，小声嘀咕着，“可是我还是觉得是喜欢的感觉。”

“你路云哥有没有告诉你一件事。”李在允勾着金辉映的下巴让他和自己对视，“和喜欢的人表白不需要提到别人。”

接吻的时候金辉映脑海里空白了两三秒，他不得不想起薄荷味的牙膏。可是李在允不给他分心的机会。他好像做了一场大梦初醒就躺进了哥哥的怀里，刚才说的莫名其妙的话一股脑的重新回到脑海里组成破碎的字句，一笔一画都让他觉得脸颊滚烫。

金辉映不自在的夹紧双腿，李在允把他从被子里挖出来，膝盖顶在他双腿之间。金辉映双手环在他脖子上在他耳边急促的喘了两声才平复自己的呼吸，“等，等一下…”他脸颊红扑扑的，整个人散着热气，“哥，哥还没有告诉我…”

“泳均。”李在允的手从他衣服下摆伸进去，一路顺着光滑的皮肤往上摸，“哥哥觉得你比较像棉花糖。”

金辉映觉得自己的脸肯定肉眼可见的变红了。他没有办法形容这样的心情，而一切都突然被陌生的快感突兀的打碎。

李在允只要把他的睡衣推上去就能看到刚才和他手指亲近的部位泛着可爱的粉色，但是金辉映的手软软的从他脖子上滑下来，轻轻拽住了睡衣的下摆。其实很轻，只要他稍微用点力就能让他放手，但是金辉映衣服翻起来露出腰部的皮肤都白的发光。

只言片语都这么美好，让他舍不得用力。

他把金辉映的手拉起来按在头顶，却只是隔着衣服吻了吻他挺起的乳尖。

金辉映瑟缩了一下，想环住李在允的脖子，却被按住了双手。李在允又吻了吻那里，引起一阵轻颤，“自己举着，不要动。”

金辉映又一颤，却真的没有放下来。李在允明明也没有说什么过分的话，他也不凶他了，但是金辉映真的没有动。

裤子不知道什么时候脱掉了，李在允掐着他的膝盖窝把他的腿扳开，也没有费什么力气。金辉映整个人都变得软绵绵的，李在允俯下身咬他的大腿内侧，金辉映就已经忍不住发抖。

布料摩擦着挺起的乳粒麻麻痒痒的，金辉映就突然有些后悔。他不安的扭了扭腰，李在允在床头摸了一会儿，金辉映听到他拆包装袋的声音，还没反应过来就觉得身下一凉，陌生的侵入感让他忍不住皱眉。

李在允又俯上来和他接吻，一边又轻轻咬他的耳垂，“痛么？”

金辉映被他亲的晕乎乎的，舔了舔嘴唇又摇头，泛着水光的眼睛圆睁睁的看着他，无意识的伸出舌头舔了舔李在允的嘴角。

李在允又俯下身亲他，身后又进了两根手指，金辉映被他用舌尖轻轻刮着上颚，激起一阵酥麻的痒意。李在允又用手指往里探了探，刮到一点突起，试着按了按，金辉映急促的喘了两声，感觉自己整个人都被打开了，腰上更没了力气，腿也从李在允腰上挂下来。

“可以么？”李在允安抚似的亲亲他，金辉映微不可察的点点头。

进入的时候金辉映还是觉得疼，扭了扭腰被李在允按住了，“乖一点。”他说，“一会儿就不痛了。”

他慢慢的感受到被填满，眼眶盛不住满盈的泪水，滑下来一颗，被李在允吻去了。

金辉映听见自己在小声的呻吟，仿佛不是他的声音，“哥哥。”他试着喊，声音都带着哭腔，“哥…”

“还疼么？”李在允额头上滴下来一滴汗，滴在他耳畔。

金辉映摇摇头，眼泪还在一颗一颗的掉。

“那怎么哭了。”李在允试着缓缓动了动，顶到那处的时候金辉映整个人抑制不住的叫出了声。

“呜…”可是又因为这样陌生的自己感到害羞，于是小声的呜咽着，断断续续的说，“因为…呜…想抱着哥哥…”

金辉映手还举在头顶，撩起的睡衣随着两个人的动作露出腰部一片春色。李在允忍不住摸了一把，“那就抱着哥哥。”

“呜…”金辉映立刻扑上来搂紧他，李在允被他扯了一把，撞到了更深的地方，心里也像被他扯了一下。他们接了一个粘粘乎乎的吻金辉映才没有咬到自己的舌头。

“怎么还在哭。”

“因为…”金辉映吸吸鼻子，“手酸了。”

李在允趴在他身上低低的笑起来，“怎么这么乖。”

大概是平时在他面前张牙舞爪的小忙内看多了，金辉映就这样软绵绵的躺在他面前跟他咬着耳朵说这说不清道不明的“喜欢”反而让李在允有些不习惯。

“因为，太喜欢哥哥了。”金辉映抽噎着说着断断续续的话。

“嗯呜…”他像某种动物的幼崽发出呜咽的声音，双腿又不自觉的缠在李在允腰上。欲望抬起头，偷偷在哥哥的腹肌上蹭。

内部逐渐变得湿软，李在允加快了速度。金辉映得了舒服眯起眼睛，逐渐涌起的快感在李在允背上留下浅浅的指甲轻轻掐过的痕迹，像一轮弯月。

可能像猫咪，欲求不满的时候睁着眼睛看着他，小腿在他腰上轻轻的蹭，舒服了就仰起头，露出毫无防备的脖颈，李在允忍不住啃咬他的喉结，金辉映只能小声的喘着气。

“太多了…”偶尔还掉一颗眼泪，娇气得很，有一点不满意都要掉眼泪，“好难受…”手往下身伸过去，却被李在允握着来到他们结合的地方。

“呜…”金辉映觉得别扭，“好热…”

“泳均这里是好热…”李在允俯在他耳边，他发现金辉映耳朵后面很敏感，舔一下就迎来一阵轻颤，“还夹的好紧…”

金辉映脸红的能滴血，他想离开那里，但是李在允不让，“不要嗯…不要再说了…”

明明也没使什么力气按着他，但是他就是避不开。

“可是泳均明明很舒服，怎么还骗哥哥说难受呢。”

“嗯…没，”金辉映喘了口气，断断续续的吐出不太完整的几个词，被快感支配的脑袋仿佛装着一团浆糊。李在允按着他的手不让他碰最原始的欲望，金辉映忍不住扭着腰去蹭他的腹肌，留下几道色情的水痕。

李在允托起他的双腿折在胸前，“是没有很舒服的意思么？”，他掐着臀肉又捏又打，每一下都顶在敏感点上。

金辉映止不住抽噎，看着可怜兮兮，声音也变得沙哑。他想李在允做爱的时候是不是有什么倾向，不然怎么控制欲这么强。可是他又悲哀的想自己是不是也有什么癖好，不然怎么任由他搓揉捏扁还不反抗。

他又很矛盾，因为即使这样还是觉得很喜欢。快感给的太多了，他忍不住去亲李在允的嘴角，像是在讨好，“哥…想，唔嗯…”

“想什么？”

“想射…”他抖着嗓子颤颤的吐出这两个字，几乎是贴在李在允耳边溜进他心里的。

更多的撞击回应在敏感点上，金辉映忍不住吐出无法抑制的喘息。他有些迫切的想要更多却又忍不住要逃，于是他用鼻尖在李在允颈窝里乱蹭，发泄一点自己的不满。

“想要这个又想要那个，辉映是不是太贪心了？”

“嗯…”金辉映没有否认，但是也好像不是在承认什么，李在允的声音突然变得很远。手指抚摸着他的阴茎的时候他就忍不住颤抖，于是李在允又在他的臀肉上拍了一下，他因为无法控制自己的身体，只好失神的望着他。

金辉映心想，李在允全身上下都好烫，连手指都好烫，高潮的时候李在允坏心的试图用掌心顶住那个脆弱的小孔，金辉映被快感左右拍打，扭着腰想要摆脱桎梏，像一尾此起彼伏的浪。

“怎么又哭了。”李在允狠狠顶了几下，吻他眼角落下的泪。金辉映不好意思说是因为太舒服了，垂下眼眸吸了吸鼻子，含含糊糊的控诉，“因为哥太坏了。”

李在允搂着他，金辉映不好意思的钻到他怀里，把脸埋在宽阔的胸口。

“那还喜欢么？”李在允吻他的头顶，晚上洗过澡的头发吹的半干，又细又软的发丝也往他手指上缠，和它的主人一样不乖。

又或者是因为太乖了，全须全尾的缠上来，连脑袋都要往他怀里塞。

金辉映不动了，过了一会儿把头抬起来，舔了舔嘴角。

“不太像棉花糖。”他捏捏李在允的手指，又摸了摸腹肌，却摸到自己留下的痕迹，僵住了身子，脸又红了。

李在允凑过来亲他，金辉映又迷迷糊糊的和他接吻，青涩的学李在允去舔他的上颚，却又不敢太放肆，只用舌尖轻轻的试探，最后还是被李在允勾着下巴夺走了仅存的氧气。

“可是喜欢就是喜欢的。”金辉映红着脸小声嘀咕，“喜欢是不会改变的。”

完


End file.
